Pilot Soldier
Summary Pilot Soldier is the term used to refer to a new type of modern weapon that uses the invention of the century, Repliglass, to create an exoskeleton-like armor with bones, muscle, and blood made from processed silicon cells. This armor is usually modeled after real animals. Not only do these armors excel at protecting the user from harm due to their extraordinary shock absorption rates, they significantly boost the user's physical capabilities. Repliglass soldiers are the main players of modern warfare and they are a symbol of fear for the guerillas and terrorists being wiped out around the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B melee, higher with some weapons | At least 9-A | At least 9-B Name: Pilot Soldier | Takemikazuchi Emperor Scorpion | Unknown, nicknamed Alpha by Kyousuke Shiroyama Origin: The Unexplored Summon://Blood Sign Age: Unknown Classification: Repliglass Weapon Wielders: 1 human pilot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, various weapons | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, sword imbued with a portion of the power of a Divine-class Material | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight Attack Potency: Wall level melee (Can crush an armored vehicle, jump 10 meters in a single leap or dig through concrete), higher with some weapons (Weapons used by Pilot Soldiers may include anti-tank weaponry and advanced weapons of undescribed strength) | At least Small Building level (Casually sliced through two walls, uses a portion of the power of a Divine-class Material and is stated to be able to easily slice right through a tank) | At least Wall level (Stronger than regular Pilot Soldiers, can easily crush human bodies with its tentacles) Speed: Superhuman (Moves faster than regular humans) | Superhuman (Can move at speeds far surpassing the greatest swordsman) | Superhuman with Supersonic+ attack speed (Its tentacles can attack at speeds surpassing Mach 2.5) Durability: At least Wall level (Even weaker Pilot Soldier models will be unharmed by small arms fire, wih more armored models being capabe of surviving a point-blank barrage of 30mm bullets and direct hits from grenade launchers and autocannons) Range: Depends on the weapons it's carrying | A few meters | Several meters with tentacles Weaknesses: Weak to chemicals that corrode glass Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Models:' There are multiple models of Pilot Soldiers. **'Water Strider:' A Pilot Soldier with four legs that can move on the water's surface. **'Bottlenose Dolphin:' A Pilot Soldier capable of naval warfare that can remain underwater for long periods of time. **'Unnamed Grasshopper Unit:' An unnamed model equipped with grasshopper-like legs allowing for long jumps up to 10 or twenty meters or kicks capable of crushing an armored vehicle. Pilot Soldiers using this model wield weapons like a flashlight-equipped carbine. **'Unnamed Spider Unit:' An unnamed spider model that has a spider body added to a human’s upper body and is capable of silently crawling on surfaces like walls. **'Horseshoe Crab:' A cutting-edge amphibious model with a giant hemisphere of armor on its back. Including the tail, it's about four meters long. Each unit has several weapons underneath their shell, like a Gatling gun made for underwater use, a super-high temperature saber that reaches temperatures of five or six thousand degrees using a plasma jet (also made for underwater use), and amphibious guided weaponry. The unit also has a detachable visor that combines infrared, ultraviolet, ultrasound visualization, and light amplification into a single grayscale image. **'Snail:' A model that wears a giant round backpack. Their legs are enveloped by a sticky material that allows them to cling to walls and ceilings. The backpack contains high-pressure water sprayers that take in powder from the building materials (such as concrete or steel) worn down by the leg units and produce enough destructive power to instantly slice through twenty centimeters of steel from a distance of fifteen hundred meters. **'Pandemonium Emperor Scorpion:' A special model based on the Emperor Scorpion local suppression weapon made to defend Pandemonium. It has two thick legs, but the most notable part is the two-meter Japanese sword attached to the end of a part shaped like a scorpion tail that the user wields. This model borrows Pandemonium’s power to summon and install just the weapon of a Divine-class, Takemikazuchi, allowing them to fight summoners without a vessel or a Material. When in use, the swords scatter electricity and are able to launch glowing orange slicing lines up to a few meters. **'Alpha:' Alpha is the nickname given by Kyousuke to a Released Creation (Released Creations are Repliglass weapons that don't resemble or follow the aesthetics of living creatures) pilot soldier model developed and fielded by Bridesmaid. An Alpha's overall silhouette resembles a heavily-armored human, but it has five bizarre wings on its back that rotate like a helicopter, allowing it to fly. Its extremely enlarged arms can come apart like unfurling ribbons to form seven tentacles each. The Repliglass muscle fiber bundled together into those tentacles allows it to make jabs that surpass Mach 2.5, grabbing and crushing the enemy with instantaneous speed rivaling a fighter jet’s top speed. Since the human pilots themselves can’t hope to visually follow the action from beginning to end, they mechanically lock on using microwaves or infrared. Kyousuke Shiroyama estimated they could be capable of using their tentacles to defend themselves and knock down every last bullet if a Gatling gun was fired at them head-on. **'Snapping Turtle:' A model with short, thick and round armor that completely eliminates any hint of a human silhouette, designed as a military facility suppression device. They can shrug off a point-blank barrage from a 30mm machine gun and can survive direct hits from a grenade launcher or an autocannon. In addition to using firearms like assault rifles, they have two special machine arms on the shoulders to tear off a tank’s hatch or a shelter’s door, though they also prove brutally effective against flesh-and-blood soldiers. This model perfectly fuses the nimbleness of infantry with the toughness of tanks. **'Others:' There are other unnamed models mentioned in passing in the story, such as two-meter praying mantis and pill bug units. Key: Regular Pilot Soldier | Takemikazuchi Emperor Scorpion | Alpha Category:Weapons Category:Blood Sign Category:Machines Category:Gun Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8